


Perchance to Dream

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin snuggled into the middle of him, exhaling as his hand rubbed between her shoulder blades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had already taken my Ambien when I started writing this last night. Thankfully it still mostly made sense in the morning. Based on a Tumblr post that read, COOL DATE IDEA: take a really long nap with me.

“Mmm, get in here you.” Erin opened the front door, took Dave by the tie, and pulled him into her house.

“And hello to you too, Agent Strauss.” Dave managed to mumble before her mouth took full possession of his. He wasn’t going to complain; they hadn’t seen each other in over a week. A kiss like that was nice to come home to.

“I've been waiting for this all week.”

“We Skype’d once, which was a bit traumatic for me. We texted a few times and I called you twice.”

“It’s not the same.” Erin took off his sports jacket. She didn’t care that she was leaving it in the middle of the foyer. Dave’s hands were firmly in hers; they were on their way up the stairs.

“And we’re alone?” Dave asked, stopping once more at the top to kiss her breathless. Oh yeah, Skype had nothing on the real thing.

“Ted is out for most of the day. I don’t know when he’ll be back but he’ll call if it’s going to be late.”

“That’s the last conversation we’re going to have, isn’t it?”

“Does that upset you?” Erin undressed as they walked into her bedroom. Dave began to help.

“Talking can be overrated.” He replied. “I do it for a living.”

“You do it for fun sometimes as well.”

“I bet what we’re about to do in here will be more fun.”

“Damn skippy it will be.” She grinned and caressed his face. “Shoes off, Mister.”

Dave kicked off his Italian loafers; Erin was already barefoot. She was pulling him toward the bed and then onto it. Her button up shirt came off and then his did the same. His slacks, her lounge pants, his socks, and tee shirt all hit various places on the bed and carpet within a matter of minutes. When they sank beneath the warmth of the blankets, Dave was just in boxers and Erin panties and a bra.

“Yes…” she drew the word out as she wrapped her arms around him. Erin snuggled into the middle of him, exhaling as his hand rubbed between her shoulder blades. “Oh yes.”

“You like that, baby?” he asked as his lips moved slowly across her hairline.

“Sometimes I think our bodies were made for each other and this bliss.”

“There's even more body to share.” Dave helped her out of her bra. 

It went up and over their protective blanket fort. In his arms, breasts pressed against the side of his body, now it was Dave’s turn to exhale. After a four and a half hour flight and a week working a thrill kill case this was just what he needed. This was all he needed.

“Did you miss me?” Erin asked. Her hand started on his belly and slowly moved up his chest. She felt Dave shiver beneath her fingers, which made her smile.

“I really did.” He tilted her chin upwards so he could see her eyes. “I kept thinking about how good you smell and the way your voice gets soft when you say goodnight and the way your lips twist when I say something that makes you angry but you don’t want to admit it. I thought about this…I thought about this a lot, Erin.”

“I’d ask you to tell me all about it but we need to stop talking soon.”

“Did you miss me?” Dave asked.

“It rained twice while you were gone.” She replied. “I always think about you when it rains. I'm a little shameless that way.”

“One woman’s shameless is another man’s ‘oh hell yeah’.”

Erin laughed, kissing him. Then she turned over on her back and pulled the blankets up to cover her naked frame. Dave cuddled close, his head resting on her shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her…soon the rhythm of their breaths became one. 

Dave felt her pulse slow down and he slipped his hand over her heart. Erin covered his hand with hers. They loved the quiet. They loved being in it together. Mostly because talking was their job. 

Profiling or politics; it was all about words. They didn’t want words right now. Dave and Erin had five senses, each other which they experienced differently. A thousand and one things could happen in bed this afternoon and they wanted to focus on that.

“I'm gonna fix that slow drip in your bathroom faucet when this is over.” He murmured. 

Sleep was coming; it was coming fast. They had a morning flight but Dave hadn’t slept well the night before. The cases were getting harder and harder to shake. Hotel rooms were becoming more foreign by the day.

“Here’s to hoping it’s never over. Viva la endless afternoon.”

“You said it.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. It’s what they'd been waiting for all week. It wasn’t about hot sex, which they'd surely have before the day was over, or even the whip smart banter that always made Erin’s heart skip a beat. It was holding onto each other and falling into dreams together.   
She didn’t know if any of this was going to work out in the end. 

It wasn’t as if she and David Rossi hadn’t been here before. But it was hard to deny what she was feeling when his body relaxed and he gently snored against her. David was always on; always ready for what came next. Sound asleep was the only time he was vulnerable, and he wanted to be that way with Erin again. The chemistry would always be there…science had a way of not being denied. As they got closer again, physically and emotionally, they both began to realize that it was the spaces between defining this new relationship.

***


End file.
